


"Have a good day at work."

by LaLopez1981



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, NSFW, Prompt Fill, Stucky - Freeform, prompt #6, steve/bucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: Bucky wakes up hungry -- but not for food.





	"Have a good day at work."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo I only have one completed prompt left. And it'll hurt ya. I'm struggling a little with the next one, so IDK when I'll post again. Also, this is the first prompt to feature smut so yayyyyyyy. Enjoy!
> 
> xoxo,  
> La

Sunlight streamed in through half-bent mini blinds and onto the side of Steve’s bed that used to be empty. The body that now occupied it grew closer to consciousness, thanks to the sun warming his backside, and he blinked his eyes open. A smile curved Bucky’s full lips, when he spotted then watched Steve in the bathroom mirror as he combed his fingers through his short, blond hair. Eventually, Steve realized he was being watched and grinned at Bucky through the mirror.

“G’morning.”

“Hey,” Bucky groaned out, flipping over from his stomach to his back. He watched Steve slip a pair of black rimmed glasses over his eyes, following him as he moved to the bed. “Man, you must drive the boys and girls crazy in all your classes.” He reached out to poke Steve’s side as he lowered to the bed and reached for one of his shoes.

“I may or may not have had a few indecent proposals for better grades,” he said with a chuckle. Slipping on the other shoe, he looked down at Bucky. “How’d you sleep?”

Bucky pushed himself up, leaning his weight on his elbow, his eyes running over Steve from head to toe. “Not bad. But it’s not like I haven’t slept here before, y’know. Aren’t you up a little early?”

“Yeah,” Steve answered with a nod. “Got a meeting before my first class. Why are you looking at me like that?”

Bucky lifted a brow, surprised at being caught, then smirked. “Like what?” Steve tried to admonish him with a stern look, but he couldn’t help smiling instead. “You just…have you always looked this delicious in the morning?”

Before Steve could answer, Bucky leaned in to capture his mouth in a deep kiss. “Mm, Buck…”

“Hmm?” His fingers slid into Steve’s hair, mussing it a bit, while his other hand slipped over a muscular thigh and between Steve’s legs. Steve let out a soft moan but still tried to pull away.

“Bucky.” He laughed against Bucky’s lips, and though he struggled, he managed to get to his feet. Bucky wasn’t giving up so easily. He grabbed a hold of Steve’s hand, tugging him back toward the bed, as he rose to his knees, and let the bed sheet fall away. “Oh, fuck…,” Steve muttered, biting his lip at the sight of Bucky’s naked body. “I have a meeting,” he repeated, squeezing his eyes shut. But the slight whine to his voice told Bucky his resistance was waning.

So Bucky ignored him. He wrapped one arm around Steve’s waist, nudging him closer with a hand at the small of his back, and reached for his belt with his other hand. “You can be a little late, yeah?”

Steve watched Bucky through hooded, darkened eyes, moaning softly when he felt Bucky slip a hand down his boxers and cup him in his warm fingers. “Make it quick.”

The smirk on Bucky’s lips could only be described as filthy. Giving Steve’s cock a couple more cursory pumps, he dropped down and took him into his mouth. Working his jaw and tongue, sucking in his cheeks and pumping his hand in time with his mouth, Bucky’s efforts drew the kind of breathy moans and groans he liked to hear from Steve. He let out his own guttural moan when he felt Steve jerk his hips forward then tense his thighs to hold himself back.  Bucky popped off, needing a breath, and Steve took the opportunity to reach down and cup Bucky by the chin. Rising up to his knees, a small grin curved Bucky’s lips before he was being kissed, hungrily and sloppily, then roughly turned around and shoved down by his shoulder. Bucky so enjoyed it when Steve would let this side of himself loose.  He moaned, loud enough for Steve to hear, and grabbed onto the sheets, ready, anticipating. He felt Steve’s hands at his hips, digging into his skin, and moving him where he wanted him. Seconds ticked by.

“Stevie…”

“I know.” 

He heard the rustling of the condom packet Steve must have fished out of the bedside drawer and the sound of him spitting in his hand. He felt the movement behind him as Steve lined himself up to Bucky and whispered,  “Come on, babe.” A grunt then a short cry escaped Bucky as Steve finally nudged the head of his cock inside him. Curling his fingers into the sheets, Bucky inhaled sharply and pushed back.

“Buck,” Steve called between his teeth, his fingers tightening on Bucky’s hips, as he went still. Bucky reached behind him, searching for then finding Steve’s wrist and squeezing. 

“Fuck. C’mon!”

Steve pushed in to the hilt, bottoming out, and once Bucky gave him the okay, he started to move. The apartment was filled with the sounds of their heavy breaths, skin slapping against skin, and the creak of Steve’s ancient full-sized bed. Steve had been pounding into for several minutes before Bucky finally reached down and start to stroke himself. He was enjoying too much the feel of Steve fucking him.  Bucky came first, twisting the bed sheets in his hand hard enough that it popped off the corner of the mattress, and his face pressed into the bed. Bucky took a moment to catch his breath, managing to turn onto his back, as Steve ripped off the condom. Legs spread wide, Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s hips and nudged him closer.  Gazes locked, Steve came hard, onto Bucky’s thigh, and he fell forward onto his fist, resisting the urge to collapse completely onto Bucky. Resting his forehead on Bucky’s shoulder, he moaned softly, waiting for his body to stop trembling. His breath returned to normal, Steve turned his head up enough to peek up at Bucky.

“Maybe you moving in was a bad idea.”

Bucky snorted, falling into a fit of giggles, making Steve laugh too. He kissed the top of Steve’s head. “Shut up, you love me.”

Steve raised his head fully and reached up to peck Bucky’s lips. “Yeah, I do. But now I’m gonna be late for work, asshole.”

Bucky snickered as Steve pushed off of him and started fixing his clothes. “You’re fine, punk. You’ll only be maybe ten minutes late.”

Steve scoffed as he moved to the mirror above one of the dressers and tried to smooth his hair, wipe the sweat from his brow and upper lip. “You know they’re all gonna know why, too.”

“Yeah but wasn’t it worth it?”

Steve turned, looked down at Bucky, splayed out, a hot mess on his —  _ their _ — messed up bed, looking as debauched as ever. Goddamn, he loved this man. “Maybe.” 

Bucky stretched his arms above his head and blew Steve a kiss.

Shaking his head, Steve just rolled his eyes. “Change the sheets and wash those ones, will you?” He grabbed his work bag and keys and started out of the room.

“I’ll think about it. Have a good day at work, dear!”

_ “Fuck you, Barnes!” _

“You already did!” The door slammed closed and Bucky laid on the bed, smiling smugly, happily, to himself. He stilled, frowned in confusion, when the door opened again.

_ “Love you, jerk. I’ll be home by six” _

The door closed again and Bucky sighed like an idiot in love. “Love you, too.”


End file.
